New Against Old
by Littlecupcake467
Summary: When the criminal database gets all mixed up, the Toys are now going after adults when they do absolutely nothing wrong! A group of employees have to stop them and possibly fix the problem. But suddenly, something terrible happens, and then things start taking a turn- for the worse! The group thing inspired by "Days of Our Lives" Rated T because things get bloody a lot.


"Psst. First night on the job, guys. We can't be too careful."

Lapis, Opal, Amy, Emie, Zeky, and Noah carefully set their stance. "And remember- only the Toys are after us! So no going after the originals or misfits! Got it?" Noah was telling the rest. "Now, where are those two? They're late!" Noah said, checking his watch.

"Don't worry," Emie assured him, "It's not even midnight yet. So I guess you should be calling us _early._ "

"Oh. Right. That too." Noah shrugged.

The group of employees were working together to fight against the Toy animatronics, which were hypnotized in some way, so their criminal database had all adults set as predators. This had gotten the place shut down for until the group of nightguards solved it. Lapis still remembers when they were told to do this especially dangerous task…

"Hey! Lapis! There's something I want all eight of you to do!"

"Eight? But there are only _two_ nightguards!" Lapis said, shocked.

"Not really. Not anymore, at least," Fritz said. "Ahem. So the boss told me to tell you to tell the others-"

"Just tell me what to do, Smith! Man, sometimes you get really annoying." Lapis snapped.

"Okay, okay, geez. Well, something is wrong with the toy animatronics."

"Oh no. what is it this time?" Lapis facepalmed.

"Their criminal database has been tampered with."

"WHAT? You can actually tamper with it?" Lapis said, surprised.

"Whatever you do, don't get any thoughts. So yeah, now the toys are going after any adults that are even about five feet away from them. We need you guys to stop them, and maybe resolve the issue."

"What Mike and Jeremy do every night in a nutshell." Lapis sighed.

The door burst open. Jeremy was thrown out. He yelled out in surprise. "Ugh! I hate it when you do that! You do it every time we enter the pizzeria!" Jeremy groaned, getting to his feet. They could hear Mike laughing outside. "Man, every night I'm partnered with this guy, and every night this happens!" Jeremy said to the rest. Opal covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Well, not like I can blame him, because he is my friend…" Jeremy blushed.

"Man, eight of us against who knows how many animatronics. Wait, where's Lapis?"

"Fritz moved stuff around since the new toys got here. I was okay with dealing with just three in the first place, the original toys, if you will, but now there are a ton of animatronics we have to deal with!" Zeky was rambling to himself.

"Guys, did they install ceiling vents now?" Amy, an employee that got hired just that day, asked. She pointed at the ceiling.

"Why are you asking?" Mike said, looking at her as if she had said something really stupid. She probably did. He looked where she was pointing.

There, hanging down from the ceiling, was an animatronic. It didn't look like much, because it looked like a pile of wires. It looked like there was something in its hand. "Wanna play?" It said, with a little bit of static, as it threw something toward Mike.

"Noooo! Grenade! That animatronic has a grenade!" Amy, Emie, Opal, and Zeky yelled, running away from Mike. "How did a Toy get a grenade anyway?!"

Mike caught it, and laughed. He threw it back. "False alarm! This is not a grenade! This is a bouncy ball! Hey there Mangle!"

Mangle smiled, then climbed down from the ceiling. "H-hey Mike!"

"Mangle's on our side, you goofballs!" Jeremy chuckled. Opal trotted back, blushing and looking embarrassed. The rest followed her back to the desk.

"I-I may need a-a bit o-of r-r-repairs, if I'm g-gonna f-fight with you." Mangle said.

"That's okay," Mike said, grabbing a toolbox out of nowhere, "Because I'm a mechanic!"

"Wait wut." Opal stared at him. "Where did you get that toolbox?"

"The desk."

"Oh." The rest went to their positions. Opal went to check on the left vent, Lapis, who had just came back from surveying the area, went to check on the right, both Amy and Mangle get the ariel view, so, while waiting for Mangle, Amy clawed at the wall to get at the top. "How does that fox manage to do this…" She said with gritted teeth. Zeky will be working with BB and BG… because they convinced themselves that if they work together, maybe some good will come out of it. Zeky heard someone call "Hello." And excitedly scurried over to where it came from. Noah, who thought that if he wore black and white, he won't be seen, was going to be paired up with the two supernatural animatronics, Goldie and Marionette. Emie will be by herself checking the hallways, and finally, Mike and Jeremy will be at the office with the flashlights. "And remember these!" Jeremy said as he handed out animatronic heads. Freddy heads, Foxy heads, Chica heads, Bonnie heads… "And remember, take a flashlight too! And a radio… just in case we need to communicate with each other!" And with that, Jeremy handed out the radios and flashlights too.

"Alright, we're ready." Mike said. Amy sighed with relief as Mangle made her way up to her. "Still wonder how you manage this…" She said as they went away.

Opal and Lapis crouched near the vents. "Come at me," They both said in unison.

Zeky was already in place, with a tazer in place. He smirked. "Anyone wanna mess with us, I'll zap you to death!"

Noah stopped winding the music box, and as Mari popped out, and Goldie teleported to where they were, he smirked too. "I bet no one will mess with us. Who would mess with a teleporting golden bear, a floating puppet, and a shady guy who decided to wear black and white tonight?"

"Well, I don't think gold is a very shady color," Emie said.

Both Goldie and Noah pulled black sunglasses out of nowhere and slipped them on their heads. "Deal With It," They both said in unison.

Emie sighed, and turned on her flashlight. "No one here right now…" She said, and turned it off again. She was met with a bright flash of light in her eyes. "Yow!"

"Oops! I accidentally shone my flashlight at you! Sorry." Mike chuckled. Emie facepalmed. "This is so gonna go well."

Static buzzed from Zeky's radio. "Yes?"

"Nothing here right now!" Amy's voice said from the radio. "W-wait! Let's check over h-here!" Mangle chimed in. Zeky looked around. "No animatronics here yet. I thought that two kids selling balloons with a nightguard would be perfect targets." BB and BG giggled.

Suddenly a scream burst from the radios. "Wha-what happened?!" Jeremy yelled, terrified.

"That sounded like Amy!" Oh no! where is she?" Noah yelled, looking around. Then he saw Mangle on the ground. "Wait here!" He told Goldie. Mari had gone the opposite way. He ran over to Mangle. "You okay? Mangle? Mangle!"

Mangle looked at him, then pointed. Amy was being attacked by Toy Bonnie!

"Oh, no! Oh, no,no,no! Goldie!" He yelled, the golden animatronic teleporting to his side. He flashed his flashlight at Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie looked at him, then continued to hold Amy. Then he threw Amy into a wall. There, he held her down, trying to crush her. Goldie threw Bonnie out of the way. "Amy!' Amy got up, looking terrified. "Goldie, deal with Bonnie! I'm gonna try to find Mari!' Mangle got Amy, and almost instantly they climbed up the wall to the ceiling.

Amy watched as Noah disappeared. Worried, she continued on with Mangle.

And suddenly, there was another scream. Shrill, followed by a crash, and some gurgling sounds. Amy froze. "Mangle!" She said, and she nodded. They went over to where it came from. "The office!" Amy said. She dropped down, and froze.

 **Cliffhanger! Yay….. So, what happened in the office? Who knooowwws….. so yeah, if you're wondering where I got the group of nightguards thing, that was a little inspired off of "Days of our lives" So you should check that fanfic out! Oh yeah, and maybe I will do a little more after a chapter ends or something like that. So this is LittleCupcake, and I'll see ya later! *Foxy throws a pizza in my face* WHY YOU LITTLE Man this pizza is actually pretty good… anyway bye!**


End file.
